Tales from under the Sakura tree
by Inu-chan3
Summary: Inuyasha reflects on his life with Kikyo. It's more a Inukik sotry but You'll have to read to find out what happens! R


Just a short little story about Inuyasha and Kikyo. I was actually inspired by a story to write this. Has anyone read "The Courtship of Kikyo"? It's an awesome story! One and my only favorite story on Inuyasha Kikyo otherwise...I usually don't read them at all. Well here goes the fic.  
  
Inuyasha and Kikyo: Tales from under the Sakura tree.  
  
It was a mild summer day and the wind blew softly over the land. The harsh winter brought famine and sickness to the village Kikyo and her younger sister, Kaede, tended and lived in. Kikyo wasn't very old. Still training under the kannushi of the village, she was constantly working.  
  
She went to sit in the open field that sat above the village. A young demon spotted her sitting within the green grasses of the field. He lowered himself into the grass, not to be spotted. If she saw anything, it wouldn't be but a splotch of red and white against the green. She could've mistaken him for a kannushi if she wasn't careful. He prepared himself to pounce upon her until he heard the soft whistle of his father's growl among the winds. He stood up quietly sneaking away just as he did before. He jumped into a near by tree and headed off in the direction of his father.  
  
Kikyo turned around, she thought she felt the presents of a demon...but this was more softer, a mix of both demon and human...'Hanyou?' she thought. She didn't know such things could exist out of her books. She stood up and headed back to the village to speak to her sensei about it.  
  
Inuyasha met up with his Father and elder brother Sesshou-maru. Inuyasha was born a hanyou not more than 12 summers ago. His brother Sesshou-maru, their Father's full blood heir was born a little more than 16 winters ago. They were teaching Inuyasha how to hunt. He would need it when he was old enough to be on his own. Sesshou-maru should have left two years ago...if he didn't have a younger brother he would have. But it was his duty to look after and teach Inuyasha. Sesshou-maru enjoyed it for the most part. He could raise Inuyasha to be the way he wanted.  
  
"Sensei!" Kikyo called to him as she ran down the hill.  
  
The pedals fell upon a young girl and her lover. Sitting under the sakura tree. She had her head resting upon his chest, his arms around her. The sun shinned down on the land putting all darkness at bay. They seem not to have a care in the world, as if time itself stopped and it was only they. "Do you want me to continue" a male voice asked. She nodded and pulled a sakura pedal off of his head.  
  
The Kannushi looked at Kikyo "Hai?"  
  
"Are there Hanyou's? "she looked unbelievable. Like if she's seen one but wasn't sure if it was there. He smiled and nodded  
  
"Hai...indeed there are Kikyo-chan. Not just tales can have youkai of that sort. All over will have Youkai and Hanyou's. Get your arrows. It's time for practice" kannushi and Kikyo went to practice.  
  
Inuyasha sat in the branch of a tree. Watching the sun go behind the mountains. The pastel colors of pinks, purples, yellows, oranges and blues pained the sky from the black mountains to the endless seas. Sesshou-maru looked up at him.  
  
"Inuyasha" his brother's deep emotionless voice caught Inuyasha's attention no matter where he was. Even if it wasn't that loud. Inuyasha loved the sound. "Come...Father and I are heading home unless you want to stay and join us later?"  
  
"No I'll stay here"  
  
Sesshou-maru nodded and walked away.  
  
Late that night Kikyo was walking home from the field. She must have fallen asleep when she awoke it was dark and the moon was almost over head. Inuyasha walked within the shadows. Lurking in the darkness of the night. She stopped and looked around. Inuyasha froze. This would be fun, get a scream out of the "powerful miko" everyone claims to love. She shook her head and kept walking. Inuyasha kept following her. He followed her to the edge of the village.  
  
An arrow shot just missing his head. Kikyo stood there bow in hand "who are you?" He quickly jumped into the tree.  
  
"Miko...I am here to kill you" it was all he could come up with. He shrugged his shoulders and continued to tease the young girl. He jumped around in the trees dodging her arrows. She looked around  
  
"Who are you really?" Kikyo was getting a little nervous. She knew she could defeat any demon that wanted to destroy her or her village. Inuyasha was having some fun teasing her, he jumped around in the tree scaring the daylight's out of her. Jumping around he slipped and fell right on top of Kikyo.  
  
"What are you doing!" she yelled pushing him off of her. He got up fast looking her in the eye. A low growl erupted from his throat. Kikyo stepped back alarmed. He took off jumping into the tree he fell from and ran back to his brother.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Well that's my new fic. I'm taking a little break from the Sesshou-maru and Kagome story. Oh yeah I'm sorry for the address in the middle of it. It has nothing to do with the story. I needed a place to put it so I wouldn't forget it. Hehe...sorry about that guys. Well tell me what ya think...more chapters to come! Peace! 


End file.
